Water's Quite a Rush
by CrowsDelight
Summary: Just a short Drabble on what could have happened after Shen's defeat. Requested by a friend. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. However, it would be totally awesome if I did!**

**(A/N) Well, my first Fanfic. Just a possible aftermath of the final battle in the movie. Hope you guys enjoy!**

_Waters' Quite a Rush_

A few moments of being in the water Po looked to the now destroyed boat. Seeing the debris he was relieved he escaped the blast radius in good time.

A few minutes earlier Po had created his own Kung Fu technique, repelling Shen's mechanisms at his own boats and finally defeating him, saving Kung Fu once again from the forces of evil.

An hour earlier Po found his own village after being shot down by Shens' cannon. He discovered what the peacock had done to his people and realized that his mother did not abandon him, but save him, and through this found Inner Peace.

A few hours earlier Po received the first affection he had ever gotten from the Tiger-Style Master, Tigress. A hug, and boy did he not expect it. Definitely one of the few moments he would hold above her head for a while.

A day earlier he laid his eyes upon the beautiful Gongmeng city for the first time, marveling at it even though it was now controlled by Shen and his beasts.

A couple days earlier Po, his Master, and the furious five received news of the legendary Master Thundering Rhino's death to a mysterious machine. The Panda remembered the fear running up his spine as he heard the news.

**KFP**

A hand held out for him. An Orange paw. Po smiled up at the girl, taking her paw.

"Now that was pretty hardcore." She said, grinning at the panda.

Po grinned from the once in a lifetime compliment he received and…hugged her?

"_Woah._." was spread around everyone's face, struck by shock at what just happened. The panda, embarrassed by his sudden move backed off, shortly then tackled by the rest of the team.

Off in the distance all of them saw the sparking lights. Po just sat there, awed by the bright lights and loud pops.

"Wonderful, aren't they?" The tiger said, sitting next to the panda on the dock.

"Yeah, nothing like the ones back home," joked the panda, and then turned his attention toward the girl next to him. She was so pretty. "Beautiful, really.."

Tigress looked away with a flush on her cheeks. "W-what is it?" She asked, bewildered and confused at his compliment. "Is everything all right, Po?"

"Huh?" "Oh, uh, yeah! Must have been that water..." said the panda, finally escaping his daze. He turned his gaze back towards the water. "When I saw you and everyone down from the blast, I was worried." He said while keeping his gaze down.

"But you didn't give up." Tigress said. "I don't think even I could stand up to all those cannons.

"I couldn't either." He looked back up at the female, his eyes honest. He sighed quickly, and after a moment spoke rather quickly. "Tigress, you've always been my hero. Remember those action figures? I knew everything about you. Your fighting style, all your moves-"

"Umm…thanks, Po"

The panda choked for a moment at his statement. What did he just say? _"Ugh, I'm such a nerd_.." "Yeah..that kinda came out wrong.." He said between nervous laughs. He remained silent for a few moments, giving up.

The tiger, however, could hear the small snickers made by the monkey and insect behind them. But a small growl had them scurrying off to whatever. She then turned back to Po and smiled softly.

"Continue, panda."

The panda hesitated, but continued, still refusing to look at her. "What I'm trying to say is that you got me to stand up to Shen." Reluctantly, he managed to look at her. "You never gave up, and I could hear your disappointment in my head telling me not to quit."

The panda then did something he never thought he would do. He took her paw and...and…kissed her cheek. A deep blush spread over both the panda and the tiger's cheeks. "Thank you, Tigress." Po said quietly.

The panda then got up, wanting to discuss things with Shifu and the other masters. They kept him occupied with questions on his new technique and how he managed to do it.

Tigress, however, was still in shock at the spectacle. Not only that, but was also receiving comment after comment from Mantis and Monkey, who come back just in time to see the spectacle. "How'd it go?" asked Monkey, laughing and pointing his finger at her. "I bet she liked it!" teased the insect as he hopped up on her shoulder. He only shut up after the tiger threatened to squish him.

She looked back at the panda, wondering if she as well should thank him. Never had anyone known it was he who changed her look on life. Who taught her how to enjoy it.

She made her choice and got up on her feet. After gently tapping his shoulder, she received that amazing smile from him. "Oh, hey Tigress! What's up?"

She opened her mouth and softly spoke.

"Po…"

**(A/N) I tried coming up with a better ending, but I wanted to let you guys think of what happens next~ Some polite and nice criticism would be great as I have just started writing stories. Thanks guys! **


End file.
